Endless Possibilities
by LavenderLoveLife
Summary: A one-shot taking place throughout the events of Sonic Unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Legalities out of the way first. I don't own the characters, storyline, or the song. This story is based on the events of Sonic Unleashed. Next, I would like some input from the audience. What do you guys like most about these stories? Who would you like them to focus on? Is there anything you don't like? And which is your favorite and why. I'd really appreciate some input so I know how to write my next story ;) So read on and enjoy!

Sonic stood on a cliff checking his watch for the time. The sun wouldn't set for ten more minutes. Sonic sighed and tapped his foot impatiently, looking around the desert canyon. He pressed a button on his watch and said aloud,

"Tails, can't I just go now?" Sonic said with obvious annoyance.

"Sonic, the rocket's not gonna take off for fifteen more minutes whether you're on it or not. If you go now, the guards have a better chance of spotting you." Tails' voice said simply through the watch.

"But I hate waiting!" Sonic complained crossing his arms.

"I don't know what to tell you Son-" Tails began before he was cut off by Amy.

"Is that Sonic?!" Sonic heard her voice in the background before it came clearer.  
"Sonic! I have a few new lyrics for you! There are only a few lines, but they go like this, _This is my escap-_"

"Amy! You can show Sonic when he gets back!" Tails cut her off, sounding exasperated. Sonic laughed. "Ok Sonic, the rocket is getting ready to launch. You can go now if you make sure you're not spotted ok?" Sonic grinned.

"No prob, little bro! I can move faster then those dumb robots can see, I'll be fine!" Sonic said glancing down at the launch pad several miles away. Sonic took off in a blur down the side of the cliff. He reached the ground and took off headed directly for the pad. Sonic hummed his newest version of "It Doesn't Matter," excited for the upcoming fight. Amy had complained that all of Sonic's songs were too 'rock'. So he had spent some time rewriting "It Doesn't Matter," before all of this had started up. The heroes had caught wind of Eggman's latest plot thanks to Tails's new hacking skills. Eggman had apparently built a new cannon in space, the structure similar to that of the eclipse cannon, and was planning to fire it on the planet within the next few days. Sonic was taking no chances. So the heroes immediately planned a counteraction. The last rocket to Eggman's space fleet was leaving in a few minutes. Sonic had plans to board it.

Sonic stopped and hid behind a building as several guards passed by. Stealthily, he zipped between the guards and buildings, making his way to the cargo loading area. Once he reached the clear stretch between the buildings and the rocket, Sonic took off full speed, careful not to fling up too much sand behind him. He crossed the five miles between the launch pad and the buildings in less than a minute, and without being seen, he boarded the shuttle. Sonic snooped around the shuttle for a good place to hide until it launched. There weren't any robots on the shuttle mainly because the space craft was merely carrying extra supplies. Sonic found his hiding spot next to an emergency escape pod. He clicked his watch back on and said,

"I'm in." He laid back relaxing. "I have to say though, it was boring not stirring up any trouble."

"Hey, you can cause all the trouble you want once you reach the fleet." Tails replied. "Amy and I will meet you in Apotos once this is all over. Apparently that's where Eggman has another base."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, all of his emergency ships are programmed to land there in case anything happens. Such as, Sonic the Hedgehog ruining yet another plot," Tails said laughing.

"You know it Tails!" Sonic said. Before he could add anything else the rocket began initiating launch sequence. "I'll call you guys when this is all over!" He shouted over the noise of the ship before turning off the communicator.

***

Super Sonic laughed at the steel doors Eggman closed in an attempt to stop him. Deciding to make a more dramatic entrance, Sonic burst through the enforced floor into Eggman's control room. The doctor himself was sprawled on the floor, his hovercraft several yards away.

"S-Sonic!" Eggman stammered as Sonic slowly lowered to the ground. "L-look, go easy on me…" He looked around the room nervously. "I'll turn over a new leaf! I swear!" He crossed his hands and put his head down. "Just give me a chance." Sonic laughed.

"Well, this is new. Showing remorse Eggman?" Sonic asked, overconfident in his position. "If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all of your toys…" However while Sonic was saying this he didn't notice Eggman grab a small remote. Eggman quickly pressed a button.

"Gotcha!" Eggman said laughing. Sonic heard a whir of moving machinery and looked around the room. Several panels rose from the floor around him and devices from the ceiling started to shift. Not wanting to find out what this machine would do, Sonic started to run out of the circle. He was slowly pulled back to the center like a magnet. Rings of chaos energy pulled him to the center of the circle and immobilized him. Eggman, laughing the whole time, proceed to a control panel in the back of the room. Sonic struggled to break free of the rings of energy, but to no avail. Eggman pressed another button and the machinery in the ceiling began to pulse. It pulsed faster and faster until they released their energy. Sonic yelled out as the machine cancelled his super form, pulling the Chaos Emeralds away from him.

The ship began to morph into the cannon, now being supplied with power from the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic. Eggman laughed triumphantly as the cannon moved into shape completely.

"I've waited a long time for this!" He pressed another button and yelled fire.

"No!" Sonic shouted reaching out, before falling to his knees, screaming under the assault of the machine. The cannon fired.

***

On the planet, flying through the skies was a red plane. It was well past sundown, but there was still enough light out to see comfortably. Tails and Amy were in this plane flying to Apotos. Amy was idly watching the sky. _Cause I know I can go Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not looking back… _Amy smiled softly at the lyrics. She couldn't wait to hear the melody Sonic would come up with for these. Suddenly a flash of purple light in the sky caught her attention.

"Tails!" She said smiling. "He did it!" Tails looked up into the sky and saw the light was becoming brighter.

"No he didn't" He mumbled to himself. They both gaped as the purple light became closer. They watched the beam plunge into the planet not far from where they were. They screamed as the resulting shockwave shot toward them.

"Hang on Amy!" Tails shouted as the plane spiraled toward the ground.

***

The next few days were a blur to Amy. Somehow she and Tails had been separated. She had blundered her way lost and confused into the city of Spagoina. When she arrived, she had heard stories about monsters attacking at night and that the world was split into pieces. Amy didn't even try to understand how the continents themselves were still intact. She had seen too many impossible things to think too deep into it. Amy wandered around the town aimlessly, curious to see these monsters. She still had her mallet with her and she decided she'd help out some people if she could. Night fell quickly. After she embarrassed herself to the extreme by mistaking a total stranger for Sonic, she took off toward the center of town, where she heard people yelling. When she arrived, she was surprised to see a group of people dancing in the middle of the street. Although they all seemed normal, Amy could tell something was wrong with the scene. When the people noticed her they immediately approached her and began to dance with her. She felt a strange coldness around her heart and tried to escape, calling out for help.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Everyone around her collapsed and monsters rose out of them. Dazed and confused, Amy didn't realize what was going on until someone placed her on her feet some distance away from the scene. She turned around to see a retreating figure sprint around the corner. There was also a little, well, Amy wasn't sure how to describe the little pink flying figure, floating in front of her. It looked at her curiously for a long time, then turned around and shouted,

"Hey! Wait for me!" Amy watched it fly away puzzled.

"Things should stay calm around here for some time now," A voice from behind Amy said. She whirled around to see an old man. "Chalk up another one for Sonic!" He said to himself, looking around at the townspeople satisfied. Amy almost turned around, then she realized he had said 'Sonic.' She ran up to him shouting.

"You know Sonic?! Is he ok? What happened to him? What's going on?!" Amy blurted out. The man laughed.

"I'd be happy to explain everything over a plate of cucumber sandwiches!" Amy raised her eyebrows at his choice of food but followed him to his laboratory.

***

End part one.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic heard someone call his name and he dizzily got to his feet. He realized he was standing on what used to be the seven temples he and Chip had visited. He shook his head again and looked toward the head of the giant golem and gave it a thumbs up.

"Ready when you are!" He shouted. The golem nodded and took off toward Dark Gaia, flying through the air. Sonic almost lost his footing and he grabbed onto a column near him for support. He held on for dear life as the two Gaias, Light and Dark, struggled and fought. Both took equal hits. Suddenly one of Dark Gaia's punches flew straight toward where Sonic was. He flinched and covered his head. The floor shuddered beneath him. However neither the punch nor any debris hit him. Sonic opened his eyes in time to see one of Chip's shields fade away from just around him. He was just about to shout to Chip to start focusing on protecting himself when the two giants caught each other and held tight.

"Sonic... help..." Chip shouted clearly under the strain. Sonic looked around for a clear path understanding.

"Roger that buddy. Time for the big finale!" He shouted seeing his path laid out before him. Sonic took off. It wasn't as easy as he anticipated but he wasn't the world's hero for nothing. As Sonic grinded, dodged, jumped, and ducked all down Chip's 'arm' he suddenly recalled fighting another giant monster unleashed by Eggman. He looked up and saw Dark Gaia's eye and made a beeline straight for it. Dark Gaia seemed aware of his intentions and was trying to stop him in any way possible. Dark Gaia threw the snake-like tentacles and blasts of energy at him, but Sonic broke the sound barrier on a daily basis. These tricks were no match for him.

"Sonic hurry!" Chip shouted. Sonic launched off a ramp and dashed straight for the eye. Moments later he landed back on Chip's arm as the monster roared in pain. Chip flew back and Sonic laughed triumphantly.

"Ha!" Sonic punched the arm above him. "Score 1 for the good guys!"

Chip and Sonic repeated this twice more. But Sonic noticed Chip getting more and more exhausted each time. He began to become concerned for his friend's well-being. This has to end soon. The two giants broke apart and Sonic watched without pity as Dark Gaia slumped forward. Sonic could tell Chip was reaching his limit but they both tensed as Dark Gaia lifted his head and roared. He shot out a beam of energy toward the world above.

"Sonic!" Chip sounded panicked. "He's drawing in negative energy from the people above!"

They watched in disgust as Dark Gaia sprouted extra limbs, eyes, and mutated in front of them growing larger from the power above. Sonic could feel Chip's exhaustion and felt anger toward the giant monster in front of him. He thought of his friends above, Tails, Amy, the professor, and all of the people he had met over his journey. He thought of Chip beside him. They were all counting on him. Sonic glared at the monster that had caused him so much grief over the past few days. But what gave him the motivation he really needed was how this monster had hurt all of his friends.

Sonic felt the energy of the Chaos Emeralds in Chip's giant form surge with his increased emotions and he called them toward him. The emeralds flew toward him.

"Let's do this." He said and transformed into Super Sonic. He smirked as the pure chaos energy flowed through him unlike Dark Gaia's energy that had been consuming him. "Leave this to me Chip." He said winking toward the head of the giant, and flew off to meet his foe.

It had been one of the most brutal battles he's ever faced. Even with the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the power he knew Chip was feeding him, Sonic found himself pushing to the limit. He focused on the eyes again, targeting them one by one. It was long and exhausting. But before long Sonic found himself faced with the last, ugliest he might had, eye. Sonic charged all of his energy into his last attack and tore straight through the eye and out the other side.

Sonic and Chip watched with exhausted glee as Dark Gaia slowly sunk painfully and weakly into the lava beneath them. With the foe defeated, Sonic suddenly felt the heat in the cavern and could barely think he was so drained. He flashed a thumbs up to Chip and felt himself lose his super form. The world went black.

Sonic slowly started to come to his senses. He could barely move and he felt he was laying on stone. He thought he heard Chip talking above him. He suddenly felt a rush of energy and felt himself flying up higher and higher. He opened his eyes and the last he saw of Chip was the continent closing over him.

Suddenly everything was light around him and he fully came to as he realized he was a good distance above the ground. He felt gravity take hold and shouted and he crash landed in the mud. He groaned as he pulled his head out of the mud and rubbed it with an annoyed "Ow!" He looked around him and saw Chip laying in the mud. He reached out to help him, but stopped as Chip faded away leaving behind his ring. Sonic picked it up and slid it around his wrist, silently thanking Chip for everything he had done. He stood up and watched the sun begin to rise over the horizon.

"We've all got to start from somewhere," he said aloud and took off running. Sonic heard a familiar engine behind him and smiled as he saw Tails fly beside him.

"And it's right there for me!" Sonic smiled to himself and sprinted in the direction of home.

Amy nearly killed him with the intensity of her hug when he and Tails walked into Tails' workshop. "You're never going to get used to the whole saving the world danger thing are you Amy?" Sonic teased once he broke free.

"Maybe, maybe not," She said sticking her tongue out. He held up a piece of paper in front of him. "But if you don't start being nice you won't get to see these!"

"Ok, ok fine," Sonic said. He bowed exaggerating. "Your majesty! May I please see your new song lyrics?" She handed them over and crossed her arms nervously.

"They're not really finished, I'm missing the chorus really, which is the most important part..." She trailed off looking for his reaction.

"Amy these rock!" Sonic said reading them over again. "I think I have an idea for the chorus..." Sonic said eyeing his guitar which was waiting for him patiently across the room.

This is my escape  
I'm running through this world  
And I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all got to start from somewhere  
And it's right there for me  
The possibilities are never ending

[Chorus:]  
I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility

[Verse 2:]  
And so I'll carry on  
My time to shine has come  
I feel it

As fast as I can go  
Straight to the top I know  
You'll see it  
(You'll see it)

So please wake me up when I get there?  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart that it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are never ending

[Chorus]  
Drop that smile  
'Cause you're beaten again  
No this is where  
My journey begins

You'll losing speed, you're losing your flow  
But inside me is a power you'll never know!  
Then let it out, it's inside you!  
Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through!

[Chorus x2]

(Endless Possibility)  
Endless Possibility  
(Endless Possibility)  
Endless Possibility


End file.
